


Opening Doors

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Scorpius goes about opening the wrong doors.





	Opening Doors

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Nextgen100's prompt # 146: Another Door Opens.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Opening Doors

~

“What’s that old saying? When one door closes, another door opens.” 

Scorpius scowled. “I don’t want another door. I want the door I chose!” 

“Well that door’s no longer an option.” Albus raised an eyebrow. “You can’t just…never use another door.” 

“Why not?”

“I really hope this is some weird boy analogy,” remarked Lily Luna, entering the kitchen to pour herself a cup of tea. “Otherwise…” Shaking her head, she left. 

Albus rolled his eyes. “Ignore her.” 

Lips pursed, Scorpius hummed. “She’s not wrong. Maybe I just need to rethink my parameters.” 

“Huh?”

“Instead of doors, I’ll try windows.” 

~

Albus handed Scorpius an ice pack. “I hate saying ‘I told you so’ but—”

“Liar,” growled Scorpius. “You love saying that.” 

“Okay, maybe.” Albus smirked. “But honestly, anyone could’ve seen this would be a disaster.” 

“Why?” Scorpius huffed. “Many spouses have…special arrangements.” 

“In pure-blood families, maybe. Teddy and Victoire married for love! That door’s never opening.” 

“Never say never.”

Albus rolled his eyes. “Whatever. That door’s closed. And obviously no windows are opening either, given Victoire’s reaction to your…proposition.” 

“I don’t understand why she hit me. I wasn’t propositioning _her_.” 

Albus laughed. “You’ve a lot to learn, mate.” 

~

“Any idea why Victoire’s glaring daggers over here?” 

Looking up at James, Scorpius smiled lopsidedly. “Yesh…yes.” 

“Ah.” James settled himself beside Scorpius on the sofa. “Does it involve Al?” 

Scorpius shook his head, then moaned. “Ow.” 

“Right,” said James, confiscating Scorpius’ goblet. “That’s enough of Grandad Weasley’s punch.” 

“No’t’sn’t,” slurred Scorpius. 

James sighed. “Why don’t we take a walk?” he suggested. “You can tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Wrong?” Scorpius swayed on his feet when James helped him up. “Wh’wrong’s tha’ the door’s closed and another’s not opening, not even’window.”

James smiled. “I see. Come on, let’s get you sober.”

~

By the time James got Scorpius outside, he’d stopped weaving back and forth, although he was still slurring words. “…crush’n Teddy, but Albus said tha’door’s closed, so I thought ‘open’nother door or a window ora small crack’n’th’bricks’—”

“I think you’ve exhausted this analogy,” said James, steering Scorpius to an outdoor bench. “I get the idea.” 

“M’kay.” Scorpius sat, looking up at James. “You’re cute.” 

“Thanks.” James sighed. “So…Victoire?” 

“I asked Teddy’f I could be his mister.” 

“Mister?”

“Y’know, th’opposite’f mistress.” Scorpius groaned. “An’ Vic—Victero—Victrer… _she_ hit me!” 

“You asked _today_?”

Scorpius nodded. 

“Scorpius, it’s their wedding day!” 

~

Scorpius pouted. “Tha’s when you’re s’possed t’ask! Papa always says so—”

James snorted. “I’m sure your dad’s an expert on many things, Scorpius, but propositioning one member of a couple who just got married _on their wedding day_ doesn’t sound like it’d ever be a good idea to me.” 

Scorpius blinked, a sad look crossing his face. “S’you’re sayin’ another door’s never openin’?”

Sitting down beside Scorpius, James clasped his hand. “I’m saying maybe you should leave that door closed and knock on another.” 

Scorpius pondered this for a moment. “Okay,” he said, and leaning forward, he kissed James. 

~

James kissed Scorpius back briefly before pushing him away. “We can’t,” he panted softly. 

Scorpius blinked at him. “Why not?” His eyes narrowed. “You gettin’married?”

James smiled. “I’ve no plans to anytime soon, no.” 

“M’kay good.” Scorpius sighed, draping his arms around James’ neck and leaning against him. “So th’door’s not completely closed.”

James chuckled. “Since I’ve always thought you were gorgeous, the door will be wide open once you’re sober.” 

“Oh.” Scorpius went still. “Teddy’s m’second choice y’know. S’always been you—”

“It has?” James waited, sighing when Scorpius began to snore. “Merlin, what am I to do with you?”

~

“Malfoy! If you fuck James and break his heart, I’ll kill you!” 

Scorpius sat straight up as the shouted words rang through the room. Eyeing Albus’ cat Patronus, he groaned. “My reply is, ‘I haven’t fucked anyone, you prat’.”

The cat bowed, then disappeared.

“You shouldn’t lie to Al, he always finds out, trust me.” 

Scorpius almost fell off the bed. “James! Wh…what?” 

James sauntered in, clad only in sleep pants. “You propositioned me last night, remember?”

“That wasn’t a dream?” 

“Afraid not.” 

Scorpius blinked. “Did we—?”

“Fuck?” James hummed. “No.” 

“Oh.” 

James smirked. “The door’s open now, though.” 

~

“Right.” Scorpius exhaled. “May I ask you something?” At James’ nod, he said, “Why didn’t we fuck last night? I’m sure I…offered.” 

“You did, and it was tempting.” James smiled. “But you were too drunk to make a rational decision.” 

“Oh. Is this your bedroom?” asked Scorpius, looking around. 

“Yes.” James perched on the edge of the bed. “It was only polite to give you the bed since you’re the guest.” 

“Sorry I kicked you out of it.” Scorpius clasped James’ hand. “How can I make it up to you?”

Leaning in, James smiled. “Walk through the open door.” 

~

They kissed, James pressing Scorpius into the mattress. Scorpius, wrapping limbs around James, threaded his fingers through James’ hair. 

As James kissed his way down Scorpius’ body, he moaned. Drawing his wand, he Banished their clothes. 

“Good thinking.” James kissed Scorpius’ stomach. 

“Glad you approve.”

Looking up, James smirked. “There’s not much I _wouldn’t_ approve of with a gorgeous, naked man under me.”

“What if I do this?” murmured Scorpius, turning onto his stomach. 

Covering him with his body, James proceeded to fuck him until they both came apart.

“So, are you pleased this door opened?” James whispered afterwards.

“Definitely.” 

~


End file.
